Faith Without Honor
by Hyuga-Hanyou-Lover
Summary: Book 5 AU. Dramione. With Hermione, her whole world starts to feel really lonely when Ron becomes taken with Lavender. After a strange encounter, she starts studying with none other than Draco Malfoy. Draco, on the other hand, has begun feeling wrong about everything taught to him by Lucius. What will become of this new friendship? M/A for sexual experiences. No character bashing
1. Chapter 1

**Faith without Honor**

Ch. 1

Hermione Granger was nothing special. Her hair was an untamable, bushy mess, and her teeth were still slightly large for her face. She had never had a serious boyfriend, no matter how much she liked her friend Ron. She sometimes even doubted her feelings for him. He was brilliant, but he had no emotional perception what so ever. Hermione had waivered with her feelings for him since the yule ball incident. Even though she adored his freckles, she wasn't sure if she could take trying to reason with him any longer. Maybe she loved the idea of him, rather than Ron himself.

Hermione stood up from the floor of her room, and let the towel that had been wrapped around her fall. She couldn't help but gaze in the mirror. She was sixteen already, and there was nothing special about the image in the mirror. Her eyes were a boring pale brown, her curves were too soft and too subtle, and she was way too skinny. Her hand ran across her ribs. She should eat more. That would also solve the problem of her breasts. Unlike her other friends, and dorm mates, Hermione had small assets. Sure her breasts were perky but they were too small for her liking. She only was a B cup after all. She wasn't even endowed as much as Ginny.

When you paired all of that too her dull mess of a hair, Hermione knew that she wasn't very attractive to anyone. The only thing she really liked about herself was the richness of her creamy skin. It was about the only thing she could pride herself in, physically. Her skin had always been soft, and well cared for. Hermione couldn't remember the last time she had a blemish.

It was just after her birthday. A week past it actually. Harry and Ginny had both gotten her good gifts. Both had given her a few books that she had been dying to have, actually. But Ron. He hadn't known it was her birthday and only slapped his name on Ginny's gift, or at least he had tried to. Hermione sometimes wished that she would receive other things besides books, not that she could complain. The books were just what she wanted, but if Hermione was being honest with herself, she wanted more. And Ron always gave less.

It wasn't like he was a bad person or anything. Quite the contrary. Ron was intelligent, and smart and blunt. Sometimes Hermione thought he would have done well in Slytherin. But his heart was too big for the house. He kept his emotions pure and obvious. And he was too self-sacrificing to live with the snakes.

Just thinking about her friends made the loneliness appear. Harry and Ginny were smitten with each other and Ron had his 'Lav Lav'. The thought made her want to gag. She ran a hand through the slightly damp tresses of her hair. Damnit. Why hadn't she taken up Krum last year? They had kissed twice, but she had never let them become more than friends. It was all because of her feelings for the redhead.

Hermione sighed, and with one last look in the mirror she moved over to her trunk, where piles of robes sat in neat piles. Today had been a Hogsmead day but she had chosen to stay back to study for the upcoming OWLS. She doubted she would even pass the DADA Owl. Umbridge had to be the worst teacher they ever had. Even Quirrel taught them more.

She looked at the clock on the wall: 10:04. With another resounding sigh, Hermione dried her hair with her wand, and slipped out of the dorm. The common room was empty, but that didn't faze her. No one would be in the castle anyways. At least she hoped for there to be no one inhabiting the library. She could use a good book to take her mind away from the dull atmosphere surrounding her. She had felt this way since Ron had kissed Lavender right in front of her.

It wasn't only Ron that had been bothering her, either. Her father had adamantly stated that after she was done with her magic that she go to college to take over the family dentistry. Hermione definitely didn't want that. And she understood why her father demanded it. Hermione really wasn't that close to her parent's anymore. Last summer she had only spent a month with them, and most of that had been going on vacation. She had only been at home for a week.

She knew it hurt her parents to realize their little girl was growing up and moving on to a world that they could never be a part of. It hurt her too. Hermione never had been able to show her parents what she'd learned because they never understood anything about potions, or charms, or even transfiguration. As much as it hurt her to stray from her parents, it hurt more to think about leaving behind the wonderful ideas of magic.

How could they expect her to leave the world that she belonged in? Hermione couldn't answer that. She didn't even know if her parents thought it through. There would be a good chance any child she ever had would be a witch or wizard. It wasn't something she could control.

Before Hermione knew it, she was nearing the library, hoping to fend away the loneliness in her heart with a good book, or five.

 **HPHPHPHP**

Draco sat silently brooding while his eyes were trained on a book. He had read the last page at least twenty times in the last half hour. His hand came up to run through his blond locks. They had grown longer than his father's preference, but Draco had managed to put off cutting it over the summer. He liked it longer. It felt safer when it was this length.

The other reason he liked it longer was because Pansy didn't. Contradictory to popular belief, he hated the girl. She had clung to him and his status by the time they were five. Sure they had snogged when they were younger. That didn't mean she had him at her beck and call, though. It was quite the opposite.

He groaned aloud and brought his thoughts back to the book. He had to have this read before Potions class on Monday. Draco excelled in the subject his godfather taught, but his mind was in a much different place today. He couldn't focus on the two foot essay. He had to have read the paragraph at least three times before the words began to sink in. This would be a long day.

When the door to the library opened, Draco was ready to snarl at whatever first or second year came through the door, but he was quickly placated at the gaze of a bushy haired prefect. He wanted to groan loudly.

"Granger?" Draco spoke. His soft question seemed to resound in the slice of the bookshelves.

Hermione turned her nose up, and moved to the opposite side of the room. Four books were planted on the table within seconds, but he swore he heard her mumble his name. She seemed to be pouting while staring at her own potions book.

Draco smirked to himself, eyes on the bush of hair and brains. That's all she was after all. A know it all who couldn't tame the beast that she called hair. He stood, picking up his potion book, only to glide over to her, and plop down in the chair beside her.

"What do you want, Malfoy? Can't you see I'm studying?" The malice in her voice showed through clear as day.

"Cub's got a bite," He retorted. "Did Potty and Weasel leave you behind?"

She flinched at that, and Draco felt a bit of guilt. "No, they didn't. I need to be studying for the Owls."

"Already? The tests are eight months away."

"Stuff it Malfoy. What do you want?" She was staring intently at the book in front of her.

"I have a proposition for you, Granger."

She sighed in aggravation, a quill going behind her ear. Draco noticed her other hand was clamped around her wand. "Look, Malfoy. I'm not in the mood for your little games. I have to revise my essay before class. And then, there's other homework, too. Transfiguration, charms, arithmancy…"

"I think you would do well to listen to me," Draco glanced around the room, As if he were nervous, "It will benefit both of us."

The next few minutes were spent in silence with Hermione chewing on her bottom lip. Draco watched her weight her options of even listening to him.

"What's your proposition?"

He studied his fingernails. "I'm having trouble with a few assignments recently. You have always been top of the class, no matter what your blood says."

"So you insult me and expect me to help you?" She looked like she could stand up and leave at any moment. Disgust was present in her eyes.

"No, no, not at all. I didn't mean to insult you." He spread his hands across the table. "I need help or else I'm going to fall behind."

"What? Draco Malfoy falling behind! What would Daddy say!" The mocking look on her face tested his control.

"Shut up. You don't know the situation."

She scoffed. "What will I get out of this deal?"

"Anything you want. I have money, or I can get the other Slytherins to leave your lot alone."

Her head went down to the book in front of her. Draco could tell she was thinking deeply about this. Her eyes were dancing and every so often her nose would wrinkle.

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yes, Malfoy I will help you. But you have to swear that you'll repay me. I already have enough on my plate."

Draco grinned, "What else do you do besides help Harry sodding Potter?"

"Helping Harry isn't the only thing I do. I'll have you know I have an entire life outside of him." She rolled her eyes, but Draco felt as though he could read her.

He raised a brow. "You mean studying and moping around about the weasel?"

Smack.

Her bag came in contact with his shoulder. He would have thought she was angry if not for the laughter in her golden eyes. Draco had never notice how warm and deep they were. Almost like melted chocolate.

"What do you want in return?" He turned serious, a scowl appearing on his brow.

"For now?" Hermione bit her lip again. "Nothing."

She awkwardly sat up. "Later I'll want something, though. I don't know what but I will want something."

 **HPHPHPHP**

That week's Potions class was as terrible as usual. Snape made crude comments and wouldn't let her answer any problem he presented. To top things off, Draco would not stop staring at her for the entire two hours. How she wished Potions only lasted an hour. After helping him study during the Hogsmead weekend, and meeting him again the next day, Draco hadn't stopped staring at her anything they were in the same room.

"Vial your potions and put a cork in them. You are free to leave after." Snape's dreary voice carried through the room. Hermione glanced around the room, and most of the room already had their cauldrons cleaned and prepped for the next day.

"Go on without me. I'll catch up." Hermione insisted, shooing her friends along so she could clean her workspace.

Ron and Harry left class before she did, leaving her and Draco as the only ones to finish putting away ingredients. After potions all fifth years had no more classes for the rest of the day.

"I need to talk to you." If Hermione hadn't felt Draco push past her back, she would have thought she was crazy.

So, instead of heading away from the dungeons, Hermione lingered outside until Draco came sweeping out, and pulled her along to a secluded corridor and then into an abandoned classroom.

"What do you want now?" She crossed her arms, more annoyed than anything else.

He smirked at her. "I'm sure you don't want Potty and the Weasel to know you're seeing me behind their backs so I thought we should at least take the necessary precautions that we aren't seen together too often. "

"His name is Harry, Draco. Really." Hermione huffed. "I agree, though. It would be bad for you to be seen getting study advice from a Mudblood."

"Don't call yourself that!" He snapped at her.

Hermione scrunched her nose. "Why not? You've called me that since we were eleven."

A conflict passed over his face. "I don't want to believe that anymore, okay? I don't give a bloody damn what my father thinks. No one with bad blood could be such a bloody good witch."

"What happened to you?" Surprise was evident in her voice.

Draco turned his back to her. "A summer that no human should ever experience."

"What does that mean?" She drew back, slightly.

"Wouldn't you like to know, and run off and tell Potter that you have a big secret about me?"

"Draco," Hermione turned to face him, "You know that I wouldn't do that. As you say, damn Gryffindor loyalty."

Draco shook his head. Hermione could see his hands shaking. "I don't... I can't talk about that. It's dangerous enough just being civil to you. My father…"

Hermione laid a hand on his shoulder, and felt as he took an intake of air, no doubt forcing himself to calm down.

"There's too much for you to even understand. I'm just here so I can pass my classes. Speaking of which, you still haven't named your price."

"Friends."

"What?"

Hermione gave a soft smile. "I want to be your friend Draco. I know I have Harry and Ron but neither of them have the intellect. You are a nice conversationalist when you are being a bigot. I want us to be civil to each other."

"Civil. I can do civil."

 **HPHPHPHP**

"Hermione?" Harry looked over at Ron and Ginny, and beckoned towards the door. She was standing at the portrait hole, staring at her watch in deep thought.

"'Mione, where are you going?" Ron's voice pulled her from her thoughts. She was wearing a sweater and about to leave the portrait hole.

"Really Ronald, I was just about to go to the library. We have an essay due in Transfiguration on Thursday." She left it at that, but she swore she heard Ron mumble something about her disappearing.

"Did you think that was weird?" Ron looked at his sister and Harry.

Harry shrugged, "You know Hermione. She obsesses before tests."

"You don't take you owls for ages though, Harry." Ginny butted in. She was sitting on the floor in front of them. "This isn't really like her. I'd say she hasn't been the same since we came back from vacation last summer."

"Maybe we should just let her be. She'll tell us if she needs us." Harry insisted. "Hermione's a strong girl. She doesn't need us trying to nanny her."

"I'm still worried about her. She's had a lot of rounds in the dungeons lately." Ron paused. "You don't think… that bunch wouldn't imperio her would they?"

"Your barmy, Ron. She's stronger than that. Besides, you can tell when some one's under the curse."

He nodded, glancing as Ginny rested against Harry's legs. "I s'pose you're right. She'd hex us if we started to get after her."

 **HPHPHPHP**

It was very early in December, and Hermione had been disappearing once or twice a week to go 'study'. Of course that was the truth. Hermione didn't like to lie. She just did not tell her friends what they didn't need to know. Draco was her friend, but that wouldn't go over well.

The whole deal was working out much better than she thought it would. Draco paid attention to when she spoke and he could hold a decent conversation when he wasn't being an arse. Hermione felt her pocket, making sure her items were still there. With Umbridge's new order it was getting harder and harder to schedule meetings with Draco.

"Draco?" Hermione whispered. She was standing in an abandoned corridor, waiting for the taller blond.

"Right here." He stepped out of a shadow, and for the first time Hermione noticed how attractive his high cheeks bones were. She also noticed how his eyes seemed to pierce her very core. She shook her head. Draco Malfoy was not attractive to her.

She had to tear her eyes away from him. "It's nice to see that you're in good health."

"I would say the same to you, but it may destroy my image as an arse." He smiled at her.

"Of course, because Draco Malfoy can't been seen as a nice person by anyone." Hermione rolled her eyes, settling comfortably against the wall by him.

"That's right."

The soft padding of feet began to echo down the corridor they were in.

"Who's there?" Filch's gruff voice caused Hermione to mentally panic.

Draco grabbed her arm, and in moments they were shoved together in a broom closet, barely big enough to fit both of their bodies. Hermione wondered if he could hear how fast her heart was pounding. Her head was pressed against his chest, and she could do nothing but take in his scent. It was a manly cologne that made her head swirl. Or maybe it was the fact that his arms were around her, pulling her body flush against hers. Or maybe it was the thoughts of touching his skin that had to be fit and soft because he was Draco Malfoy and who would expect anything less of him?

Then, the only thing she could think of was his grey eyes staring into her soul and finding her the most beautiful thing on earth before he kissed her with a vigor she had never felt. Before the fantasy could play out, he was tugging her out of the broom closet as if nothing had affected him at all.

A faint blush tore across her cheeks. "I know a safer place that we can meet without being seen."

He nodded. "Lead the way, Granger."

Hermione gingerly took his hand and led him around a few corridors, then back tracked twice. A door revealed itself to them.

"What in Merlin's bloody name did you do?" Draco asked in astonishment as Hermione pulled him inside.

She laughed as the door closed. "It's the Room of Requirements. It appears to those who need a place to go. We discovered it when…" Hermione paused. "That's not important. But whatever you need it appears as."

"Brilliant." He scanned the room, which consisted of a small library and a host of comfortable looking seats, paired with tables.

They quickly became comfortable. Hermione had just finished pulling books of several different subjects out when she noticed Draco staring at her.

"Something's bothering you."

"No, nothing is, really." Hermione pushed her charms book open, and ran her hand through her hair. She wondered if he could hear her thoughts. She hoped not, because all of them were about her wanting to kiss the idiotic blond.

"You're an idiot if you think that I believe you for even a second."

"Of course you'd see right through it. You're smarter than that." A sad smile passed her lips.

"You're avoiding the subject." Draco circled the table and sat down the chair next to her. He could see the conflict welling up in her expression.

She huffed. "Okay, okay. I'm honestly just feeling lonely, it's silly. Except when I'm with you, though. Like I said it's silly."

"That's not silly at all, Hermione. Your friends are rather-"

"If you value your bits I wouldn't insult them."

"Fine," He chuckled. "I'm just telling you that it's normal, and I feel the same way. My only real friend is Blaise…"

"I don't really trust you, you know." Hermione stated.

"I know."

Draco pulled out his essay, which was completed. They swapped papers and began making edits and revising different parts. Hermione found that she loved revising his work. It was much more thoughtful that Ron or Harry's ever were. She longed for their company like they used to give her. They rarely spent much time together that wasn't revising homework.

It was different that Draco's company. He was intelligent and she wanted nothing more than to snog him. She couldn't dare tell Harry or Ron that. This was the first real secret she had to keep from the two.

It was an hour or so before curfew when Hermione leaned back in her chair with a big yawn. Her eyes were starting to get heavy, too.

"Let's call it a night." Draco suggested, already helping her put away all of the miscellaneous papers and books she had dragged out across the table.

"Oh!" Suddenly she seemed to perk up. Hermione began fishing something out of her pocket, and placed it in his hand. "These have the protean charm on them. You just have to activate it and tell me when to meet up, and vice versa. They heat up when activated!"

"Have I ever told you that you're bloody brilliant?"

"Maybe once." Hermione giggled. "Good night, Malfoy."

"Stop!" Hermione jumped from the fierceness of his tone.

Draco stood up, leaning over the table. He was quite menacing with his height and all. "You called me Draco earlier, in the hall."

Hermione felt her heart leap in her chest, and her stomach turned. "Do you want me to call you Draco then?"

"Yes."

A wide smile crossed her face. "Then you have to call me Hermione."


	2. Chapter 2

**HHL here. I hope you enjoy this next installment to FwH. I am very excited to work with these characters, so I hope you enjoy my imagination of them. I plan to follow book details with this story, and it will eventually branch off into an AU during the 6th year. Without further ado...**

* * *

 **Faith without Honor**

 **Ch. 2**

* * *

That night, Hermione sat in the darkness of her room, trying her best not to squeal from happiness. All night she had been replaying the events from the night before. How on earth had she come to enjoy her time with a ferret like Draco Malfoy? She didn't know, nor did she really care.

It had to be late. The moon was well past midnight, at least. But sleep alluded Hermione. She wasn't even sure if she wanted to sleep. It might mean that everything between her and Draco would actually just be a dream. She hoped it wasn't. Well, Hermione knew it wasn't. Dreams didn't allow the emotions she felt. And they didn't allow her to feel a deep ache in her heart.

"Draco." His name on her lips felt like some sort of sin on her lips. If only Harry and Ron could see her now. They would go mad. Hermione bit back a smile. Draco was something that she craved, yet he was her taboo. A smile broke through her resolve, leading her to covering her mouth and forcing it away.

There was no way that Hermione could like the boy who had been the bane of her existence for five years. He was acting odd this year. She had noticed a change in his eyes and it made Hermione want nothing more than to figure out what it was; what he had been through. No matter what, Hermione needed to know why. That did not mean she liked him. As her friends always said, she had a big heart. That was it. Draco was a sad kid who Hermione needed to help.

She placed a hand on her stomach, hoping to comfort the unruly butterflies present there. Draco had to be her little secret. Everyone would kill him if they found out, and she refused to think about what _his_ friends would do. Hermione shook her head. There were classes tomorrow and she had to be aware in them. O.W.L.S. were coming after all.

Hermione sat up, and turned over in her bed. She didn't give a bloody knut what her mind was doing, she was going to fall asleep and be rested for class, no matter the cost, Just because a certain blond haired Slytherin made her heart jump, didn't mean that she had to agonize over it all night. No siree. She would sleep and be well rested for classes tomorrow.

Though, it seemed that whatever power overruled the world would not let her sleep that night. Just as she was about to fall unconscious, someone was at her side shaking her, and saying her name in hysterics.

"Hermione!"

Hermione opened her eyes to a bawling Ginny Weasley. Her complexion seemed pale and dull in the light of the moon. It took Hermione a moment to process the scene before her. The rest of her dorm mates were awake now, staring at the two in curiosity. There would be no doubt Lavender would spread whatever was said around the school.

"Gin, what is it?" Hermione chose to ignore everyone else. "What's wrong?"

Ginny sobbed and tackled Hermione into a hug, nuzzling her face into Hermione's shoulder. "Mydddhrrusnaaa."

"I can't understand you when you mumble into my shoulder. Take a deep breath for me and slow down." Hermione had a hand ghosting down Ginny's back in a comforting manner.

Ginny did as was told, and took a deep breath. "It's dad. Harry... uh… Sorry, Hermione. My dad's hurt. Can you please come with me? McGonagall said you could…"

Hermione nodded. She still had no real explanation as to what happened, but she didn't think she would get much more out of the fourteen year old. "Okay Gin, let me change and we'll head down."

She did just that, replacing her night gown with a jumper and jeans. With a last glance toward her dorm mates, Hermione said in her best 'prefect' voice, "I'd better not hear a word of this spreading around or else I'll give you all detention with Filch."

An hour went by quickly as a group of Weasleys, Harry and Hermione were corralled into the headmaster's office. There still wasn't much explanation given, except that Arthur held residence in St. Mungo's. The room was bleak and sober. Hermione was surprised when she had finally found a clock. It was already past four in the morning.

"You'll floo to the atrium and then Molly will lead you all to his room." Minevra beckoned towards the fireplace. "State your destination clearly and you will arrive where Molly is waiting. Behave. I will not have any of my students acting out."

Hermione thought that Professor McGonagall looked much too melancholy. She didn't dare state that thought though. Ginny had just stopped crying, and she feared that if McGonagall was upset in the least, the girl would lose her composure. Hermione held on to Ginny's hand, hoping that the touch would comfort her friend.

McGonagall flooed before any of the kids, followed by the Weasley bunch. That left Harry and Hermione alone in the headmaster's office.

Harry paused just before the fire. "I saw it. Arthur was attacked by a snake, but it was _Him,_ Hermione. I could feel his anger."

"Oh, Harry"

"No, don't." He tried giving her a small smile. "It's all going to be fine. It has to be."

Harry threw the floo powder and disappeared into the swirling flames. Without a moment to spare, Hermione pulled out the coin that linked her to Draco, sending him a message saying, 'Ron's dad was hurt. I don't know when I'll be back.' She could only hope he saw the message before the coin cooled down.

With a yawn, she flooed to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuring, hoping for all she was worth that Arthur would pull through whatever happened.

 **HPHPHPHP**

Draco Malfoy stirred solemnly from his slumber at an uncomfortable warmth in his palm. After a moment, he realized it was just his enchanted coin. Since Hermoine didn't charm it to light up at all, he pulled out his wand. After a quick Lumos, he read the message as it faded back into a simple ordinary coin.

He glanced at the curtain surrounding his poster bed, and sighed. It had been a few days since he had seen the insufferable know it all. A smile touched his lips as sleepy thoughts of the brunette passed through the front of his mind.

Then, as if her message had just made its way into his brain, Draco frowned, suddenly wide awake and upset. Did that mean he wouldn't see her for a few days? They had planned a study meeting the next evening after their prefect rounds. That did not sit well with him.

Could she be avoiding him? No. He didn't think so. If she were avoiding him she wouldn't be so blunt about it. Hermione was a soft hearted girl if nothing else. That worked fine for him. The girl was slowly becoming his link to sanity.

After the past summer he needed someone like her. Someone who made him see another path. Hermione was the path to the light side. Not to mention, she was a happy person that could debate with him without shying away or crying when his opinion differed. Hermione. Draco wondered when he began to think of her as that instead of Mudblood or Granger. It was probably the same time that he realized his father was wrong.

Draco sat up, suddenly irritated at his mind for lingering on his father. Draco refused to be controlled any longer. He couldn't handle the path he was on. He pulled his curtain back, and glanced around the dark room. The night wasn't even close to being over but Draco knew any sleep he tried to salvage would be an onslaught of nightmares. They had been since…

No. He wouldn't succumb to his father's wishes. Draco stood up and grabbed a spare jumper before silently going through his trunk. It was hard enough to see in the pale light from his wand, but somehow he managed to find a suitable book to pass time. Before he even realized he wasn't in his dorm, Draco was on the bottom step leading into the common area.

It was much too late for any seventh years to be awake studying but that suited him fine. Draco thought there was a likely chance that he would curse any person that tried to bug him at that moment. When he felt bad everyone in Slytherin knew.

It just made his life easier. Draco found a couch sitting across from the dying flames of the fire and pulled his book open and into his lap. He had seen Hermione reading the book for the last few years but had never taken the time to actually read the entire book. He doubted anyone read Hogwarts: A History besides Granger. She had always been the studious type, though. Quiet, studious, and just clumsy enough to be called cute. That had probably been why Victor seemed smitten with her. If his memory served him correctly, Draco remembered Krum just watching her study for countless hours a day.

Draco snorted with laughter at that thought. Hermione Granger may be a strange girl, but she was also a strange girl who listened to him. What else could Draco ask for?

 **HPHPHPHP**

"Molly!" Hermione embraced the woman as she came through the floo. A surge of happiness passed through her.

Molly pulled away from the girl and seemed to herd the children around her. "Now, remember to behave," A pointed look at the twins, "Arthur isn't feeling well. The mediwitch said he got him here just in time. Harry, dear, you have my upmost thanks for that."

"It's fine, Molly." Harry flushed with embarrassment. Sometime during the past conversation Minevra had slipped away.

Hermione shifted, wondering if they would be told what happened exactly. She hated not knowing, and she had recently read the Theories of Medicine: A Mediwitch's Guide.

Ron seemed to read her mind. "Mum. No one has told us what happened."

Molly looked slightly surprised by that. "Oh, don't you lot worry about that. It was just a small snake bite. He'll be fine. On bedrest for a while perhaps, but he'll live. Now, no more questions. You lot have to be back at Hogwarts by Monday. I'm sure you kids want to see him"

Hermione felt an urge to ask several questions about the injuries and what had caused this to happen so late in the night, but before she could work up the courage they were forced into an elevator and pushed gently along until they reached a room at the end of the hallway.

Hermione gasped as his bedside came into view. The usually strong man she had grown accustomed to thinking as a surrogate father was bloodied and bruised where bandages didn't cover. She felt Ginny's hand sneak into hers, and then a firm squeeze and Hermione knew instantly that Ginny was suppressing a sob and another wave of tears.

"It's going to be fine." Hermione whispered, knowing it was only loud enough for the other girl to hear. It had to be tough on her. If it was Hermione's father she wasn't sure she would be as calm as Ginny had been.

The room was deathly silent after that. The group had been subdued the moment they had found their father, laying almost lifeless. Hermione had to stare at the ground to keep her own tears from falling. It had to be worse for her friends.

"I'll bring you back to Grimmauld Place through the floo system, and I want each of you to go straight back to bed. I'll come in the morning to get you." Molly was standing next to the door.

Later Hermione would swear she heard Harry breathe, "Sirius?" not that she would ever say anything to anyone.

Hermione's mind raced as they followed the woman, so much that she had to have the floo powder practically shoved into her hand before she realized the fire was only a mere foot away. "Number Twelve Grimmauld Place."

The warmth that came from the old house had an immediate effect on her. She felt more at ease, knowing that Arthur would be okay, and knowing that she was away from Umbridge and Draco.

"Come on Hermione." Ginny led Hermione up the stairs and into the room they had shared over the summer. It was the first on got to when walking down the first hallway on the right. There were two beds set up, the exact same as they had left them months ago.

If she could have turned off her brain, it would have felt like the summer past, when everyone had been waiting for Harry and doing nothing more than enjoying their time together. Hermione slipped under the blankets, happy about the coolness of the sheets.

"Night, Gin."

"Night, 'Mione."

Just as Hermione was falling asleep, the image of a certain blond haired boy surged through her dream filled thoughts.

"Hermione. Hermione. Hermione." Ginny was annoyingly shaking her with upmost impatience.

Hermione groaned and rolled to her side. "What is it Gin? It's too early."

Ginny giggled, sitting on the mattress. "Remus and Tonks and Sirius are already up and downstairs. Mum has breakfast ready too."

"What about Harry and Ron?" Hermione would have been embarrassed by the whine in her tone if she wasn't too tired to care.

"They're up too. Harry's been up since seven."

Ginny started her act of shaking Hermione and taking away her blanket. Hermione did not appreciate it when the overhead light flashed overhead.

"Bloody mornings." She groaned, and slid off the bed. "There better be tea downstairs."

"Of course, silly." Ginny was already dragging her towards the door. "Remus couldn't live without it."

Suddenly Ginny came to a halt and looked at Hermione suspiciously. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Why did you keep saying Malfoy's name in your sleep?"

* * *

 **Remember to R &R and Stay Golden!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! HHL Here. I hope you're enjoying the story so far. I wrote about 10 pages here and felt like I should publish this so that I can work on ch. 4. This chapter is not action packed, fair warning. In 2 chapters or so, we will begin the real depth of the story. We just have to get intros out of the way. c:**

* * *

 **Faith without Honor**

 **Ch. 3**

"Draco."

He opened his eyes to see a figure looming over him. He assumed that he had fallen asleep sometime around four. Thank Salazar he hadn't had any dreams. "What do you want Blaise?"

"I was worried." The darker boy shrugged and sat down next to Draco. "Did you sleep down here?"

Draco wiped the sleep from his eyes. "No need. I couldn't sleep last night and came down to read."

Draco shrugged and sent a glare at the second year coming down the staircase. Poor kid scurried through the common room in seconds, probably scared to death. Draco watched the kid, pulling his wand out and idly twirling it between his fingers, which Blaise knew was Draco's tell. He inwardly groaned, knowing full well that Zabini didn't let any detail slide. He had the memory of a maniac. His friend never forgot one single bloody detail no matter how small or brief.

"You don't have to talk about it, but it is obvious that you're brooding." It wasn't anything other than a fact. Draco had never been able to control his emotions well when it came to confusion, and fear. He hated that Blaise could read him so easily. Pansy would probably think he was brooding about falling asleep in the common room, or so other petty crap, but Blaise always seemed to be able to read his soul.

Draco sighed. "You're not my bloody keeper."

Blaise relaxed back into the couch, never taking his eyes off of the blond, a calculating look in his dark eyes. Draco could read Blaise as easily as Blaise could read him. Blaise was thing about everything that had happened, how close it was to break, last summer, prefect duties. Everything. Why did he have to be a bloody Slytherin? And a good one at that.

"Perhaps. Like I said, you don't have to tell me, but you have to be more discreet lest Pansy finds out." Blaise raised his brow as if he knew everything Draco had been going through, everything he hid.

"I have no clue what you're talking about."

Blaise broke into a grin. Draco wanted to hex it off his face. "Look Draco, it's pretty obvious. You've been sneaking around lately, saying you have prefect duties and then not being where you said minutes later. I don't care if you're sneaking about with some chick, but you have to be better at hiding it. Merlin knows you mother would go mad if Pansy or Daphne noticed your behavior.

"All I'm saying is to be a Slytherin about it. It has something to do with that coin, doesn't it?"

"Shut up, Zabini." Draco's features went dark as his mood changed.

Blaise just laughed. "Whatever you bloody Git. You know I can read you like a book. I've known you for fifteen years."

"Seriously, Blaise. Just drop it. It hasn't anything to do with you so ignore it."

"But, it does have something to do with that coin you're always staring at doesn't it?"

He shook his head and went back to peering at his friend. Draco couldn't believe it. He had been careful. Blaise must have followed him sometime. Draco wouldn't blame him.

Blaise's family was neutral about blood standards, and he must have thought that Draco had something to do with the recent rumors of the Dark Lord rising up again. But of course the idiot had to phrase it like he knew Draco was sneaking around with a Mudblood. And not just any old Mudblood, but Hermione Granger. Potter's friend, and the smartest of the Trio.

Salazar's wand, Draco felt his mood turning more and more sour the more he thought about who she was, and why he sought her warm personality, and her honey brown eyes, and even the light smell of flowers that seemed to emanate from her very pores. Draco took another breath, driving his thoughts away from her, and her unruly hair. Hermione Granger would not distract him and make him feel miserable for finding comfort.

But hell, Draco thought, Hermione would be everything his father wanted. She was brilliant, and kind, and she laughed at his humor, and knew how to force a smile out of him, not to mention that the beat of his heart increased when she was around. The only problem with her was her blood. Dirty, diluted and no better than mud. She was close to Potter, and a Gryffindor. No. He would not think of her. She was too insufferable to stay at the forefront of his mind. Just some person to pass time with, and hold conversations with.

"Earth to Draco." A dark hand passed over his eyes, bringing Draco back to Blaise's attention.

"Sorry, mate." Draco sheepishly replied, "I zoned out."

"I know that look." Blaise insisted. "You're over thinking. Why don't you down a glass of fire whiskey and relax? It's useless to brood."

And Draco took his words to heart, because not even an hour later the two friends sat in the dorm room, each with a glass of fire whiskey in hand. If Blaise insisted he relax, then Draco would bloody well relax.

 **HPHPHPHP**

 _"Why did you keep saying Malfoy's name in your sleep?"_

Hermione eyes went wide, face flushing. "I… Ginny I was... having a nightmare."

It was obvious the redhead didn't buy her story, because Ginny pushed her back in the room and shut the door. Then she gave Hermione the _look._ Molly was famous for it. Ginny was a great mimic. Obviously not buying it, she pressed her back against the door.

"Bloody hell," Hermione paced and sat back on her bed. "I take it you won't believe that I had a sadistic side and have a tendency to mumble who I'd like to murder?"

Ginny gave her a sad smile. "Not any way in Hell, 'Mione."

"Fuuuuuck…" Hermione ran a hand through her hair.

"Stop being a baby." Ginny joined her on the bed, concern in her eyes above all other emotions. "You can't get your way out of this. I'll hex you if I have to. Now talk, Granger."

Hermione winced, her eyes shifting down to the floor. One deep breathe. Then two. Then three. She could talk her way out of this. If only she had time to think and formulate a plan, and… and… Hermione didn't have a bloody clue. At the mere thought of the blond, her heart found her stomach and her lungs didn't want to work.

But… He would- could never like her. He would never notice the way he made every sense in her body come alive with just one pearly white smile. Or how his eyes seemed to be raised from ashes themselves after a fire had died down. Draco probably would never look at her as more than just a friend. And really were they even friends? He sure as hell didn't act like it. Draco always-  
"Stop it." Ginny gently wacked her shoulder. "You like the Ferret don't you?"

"He's not a ferret!" Hermione was surprised by her own tone. "He isn't. He's Draco. Can we leave it at that, please?"

"What do you think?" Ginny asked and Hermione had never admire the girl more than right now. Gin wasn't upset or angry.

"I don't know." Hermione placed her face into her hands. Her back felt stiff. "I… I started helping him with essays and homework a few weeks into school.

She paused, gathering her thoughts with a slight wave in her voice. "He stopped being a greasy git and showed me his actual personality. He's been nice, and he hasn't called me any names in ages. Merlin, Gin. His smile. It's stunning."

Hermione knew that Ginny would be able to see through any lie, and any inconsistency in her story, so Hermione told the truth. Hermione did not lie, only because she was horrid at it.

"You're really taken with him."

"WH-what? No I'm not!" Hermione didn't think she could flush more than she already had.

Ginny just rolled her eyes. "I can't believe you like the bloody fer- sorry, Malfoy. He's been an arse to you for years."

"He's changed. Something happened last summer, but he won't tell me."

"Uh huh. I just don't want you to be hurt." Her red hair was a wild mane, and Hermione wondered how on earth Ginny could look completely disheveled yet extremely beautiful at the same time. A pang of jealousy passed through her stomach.

Hermione closed her eyes. "I won't. I can handle anything."

"If you're so sure, then who am I to make you unhappy? What was it you told me last summer? Make myself happy? Don't let a boy make you waste your life? Hypocrite."

"Ginny!" Hermione whined. It was too early to be interrogated about her feelings. She hadn't had her tea yet.

"Hermione!" She mimicked. "You just have to tell me everything and I'll leave you to your hypocrisy."

Hermione opened her mouth several times, trying to come up with a decent response. "That isn't fair. The situation is different."

"Keep telling yourself that." Ginny said coolly.

"If I promise that I'll tell you everything later, will you let me go use the loo and get a cup of tea?"

Ginny's face faltered. "Okay. But if you start avoiding it later I'll hex you worse than I did Zacharias Smith."

"I swear that you spent too much time around your brothers as a child."

"Probably."

Hermione felt lighter than she had in days as the two walked down the stairs, light hearted banter passing back and forth between them. Honestly, Hermione was extremely glad to have Ginny around. The girl was witty and caught on to things much faster than Ronald or Harry ever did.

Though, Hermione wasn't so sure about the girl's temper. Ginny was known for her temper. It was the worst of the brood, only matched by Molly. Her stomach weaved, and Hermione wasn't so sure that she wanted to confide in the ginger. Of course Ginny would keep her secret but that didn't mean she would approve and not let out her opinion.

Ginny was truly the embodiment of a Gryffindor. Courageous, kind, loyal, honest, fierce. Hell, Ginny was even one of the smartest in her year. Hermione felt dull compared to her friend's red hair, gorgeous features and fire whiskey brown eyes. Hermione was dull. Her eyes were the color of soil. Her skin was darker, more tanned and lacked the vibrancy of Ginny's natural paleness.

"Mione," Ron's deep voice brought her out of her thoughts, beckoning her to the seat between him and Harry.

Hermione moved to the seat, content to be back by their sides. "Merlin's beard, Ronald. Can you not eat like a human being?"

Her eyes shifted from the faces of several gingers, and Harry and then to a cup of tea passed to her. When had she become so disconnected with her friends?

 **HPHPHPHP**

"Now that you've got a bit of alcohol in your system, will you tell me what's up?" Blaise was currently sitting across from Draco, a half empty bottle of finely aged Fire whiskey in between them.

"Come on." Draco sipped at the brown liquid, shuddering at the burning as it passed through his throat. "There's nothing to talk about."

"Coward. You must be growing weak." Blaise mumbled. "I can read you easier than a first year Hufflepuff."

Draco just darted his gaze to the side, a look of sad contemplation passing his features. "Zabini. You said you found that Weaslette attractive at the Yule Ball last year?"

"Oh fuck," Blaise broke out into a stupid grin. "You like that little blood traitor don't you?"

"No, actually." Draco fiddled with his empty glace, suddenly trained on the few droplets in the bottom of the glass. "I know you didn't _like_ her, but what is the difference?"

Blaise poured another glass for himself. "Of course you wouldn't like that fire cat."

"Blaise?"

"Oh right, right. Well, I don't know. Feelings I suppose? Sure some girl can be pretty, but that doesn't mean she makes your heart ache and speed up. That's the real difference."

Draco bit his lip, teeth digging into the soft flesh with thought. Granger did make his heart speed up, but that was just because she was the enemy, a Mudblood. Right? But he just couldn't make himself believe that.

Her eyes haunted him, pools of winter roasted chestnuts with rims of dark chocolate. Skin that was barely sun kissed and only brought out her complexion, not a single splotch of freckles or scarred place visibly in what he had seen of her. Everything down to the silly muggle clothes she wore on weekends made Draco do nothing but sit and mull over her after they met. It was probably because he was a teenage boy, and the soft material of her jumpers always clung to her breasts, and her jeans were slightly snug around the bum.

Blaise let out a laugh, suddenly. "You have it rough. You're completely taken with the witch aren't you?"

"No? I don't know who you're talking about."

"So there is a witch? Have you slept with her? Let me guess, she's some Ravenclaw with a nice arse who you can actually hold a conversation with, unlike people like Pans."

"Well, you have the conversation part right." Draco let his glass smack the table with a clink as he stood up and moved towards the door. "I haven't slept with her either. She'd hex my bollocks off if I tried anything."

"Some Gryffindor then?" At Draco's flinch, Blaise continued, "Bloody hell mate, I didn't think you had it in you. They're quite a luscious group aren't they?"

"Sure, Blaise."

Another tumbling laugh, "I bet you're thinking about her right now."

"I'm going to go eat before the elves stop serving breakfast. Thank bloody Merlin that it's Saturday." Draco scurried away from him, half drunk and flustered at how well Blaise knew him. It made him wonder if Blaise knew Occlumency.

* * *

 **Now, Please drop a review telling me what you would like me to include in the story. I am open to any ideas. Thank you all for your support and your reviews make me feel really nice. The more reviews I receive, the faster I update because it makes me feel very appreciated. Next chapter should be up by the 26th at the latest.**

 **P.S. If you want this story to update faster go vote for it on my profile.**


	4. Chapter 4

**HHL Here. I hope you're enjoying the story thus far. Remember that your reviews help me produce chapters faster!**

 **worththerisks- Thank you for pointing out my mistake! Yes Draco was wondering about legilimency not Occlumency. Blaise's reaction will be revealed within the next two chapters. C:**

 **anuldoogevol- Thanks for your support so far!**

 **Guests- Your support helps a ton. Every review and fave and watch I get only makes me want to get the next chapter out quicker!**

 **Thank you to all who read this. Remember to go vote for this story on my poll. And please be lenient about spelling errors. I do not have a beta at this time so they are inevitable.**

* * *

Faith without Honor

Ch. 4

 **HPHPHPHP**

"What did I tell you about avoiding me?" Ginny's voice made Hermione jump, looking over the back of a chair, and furrow her brow.

Hermione scowled at Ginny, "I'm not avoiding you. You just didn't seek me out."

When Ginny snorted and took her book away, Hermione knew there would be no way she could get out of telling her everything. What even was there to tell the ginger though? That she thought she liked the boy who made her life hell for the last five years, all because he had changed? Hermione figured that could be a start.

That did not make her any less nervous. The very idea of telling someone about her probably crush made Hermione feel alive, if not slightly nauseous.

"Come on, Mione," Ginny goaded her, "Let's go upstairs and talk where the boys won't listen in."

Hermione allowed the younger girl to lead her away from the comforting fire, and discarded book. Her cheeks felt hot, and she knew that she was pretty much out of it. Ron would probably think she had gone mad if he had seen the look on her face, for once not overthinking everything around them.

The first thing Hermione noticed when Ginny shut the door to their shared room was that it was chilly. Her eyes trained on the open window. Sadly, she didn't have much time to mull over the situation before Ginny pulled her down on the bed.

"Talk."

"Do we really have to do this now?" Hermione whined. "Can it not wait until later?"

Ginny crossed her arms, glaring at Hermione. "That's considered avoiding me."

There was a look in Ginny's eyes that told her there was no way she could put this off any longer. Not if she wanted to stay un-hexed, that is. Anyone in their right mind knew that Ginevra Molly Weasley didn't bluff when it came to hexing. Hermione sighed, and moved to close the window, frowning at the soft falling snow outside.

"Okay, okay. Keep your britches on." Hermione muttered as she settled back beside Ginny. "Draco. Well, let me tell you how it started. I was revising some of my essays from last year, and working on a few other things, and he came up to me. Of course we argued a bit, like usual, and Godric's bloody beard, Gin. He didn't call me a Mudblood even once. I… I even asked why he was even associating with one, and you know what he said?"

"What did he say?"

Hermione smiled. "He told me not to call myself that."

"You have to be kidding?" Ginny gasped, then closed her eyes and started laughing, clutching her sides at the same time.

Hermione smacked her arm with a pillow. "Shush, and let me talk. I think he's worried about his dad finding out about him being friendly with me. You should have seen the look in his eyes when he said something about it. He looked so lost!

"He was so sad, I swear. I think he's getting over the bigotry. Anyways, he said that we could be civil after that, but it's just the beginning. Really, we have just been studying and revising our work. He's so stressed about something, and he won't tell me why. Anyways, it started to get harder to sneak away after rounds, and we started talking a lot more around November, and well, earlier this month…" Hermione trailed off here, meeting Ginny's eyes. "Promise me you won't get mad?"

"Yes, yes, I promise." Ginny was leaning forward now, red hair falling whimsically around her shoulders.

Hermione bit her bottom lip, "Well, you see. You know the coins I made for the D.A.? I made a set for Draco and me."

Ginny took Hermione's shoulders, cheeks slightly flushed and eyes wide. Her mouth was slightly agape, and Hermione sat waiting for the inevitable scolding she would receive from the younger. Perhaps Ginny would just hex her or anything. But it never came and that was almost worse for Hermione.

She could feel the tears beginning to well up in her eyes, but made herself take a deep breath to push them back. Relief flooded her when Ginny smiled, though, her white teeth flashing bright in the midmorning light.

"You were always the quiet one," Ginny mused, "And what's that muggle saying? Oh, right, it's the quiet ones you have to look out for. I can't say I expected it, but I'm not really all that surprised. Honestly I thought you were snogging some Ravenclaw, or something."

Hermione wrinkled her nose up at that. "Are you saying someone like Marcus Turner? That's ghastly! He really shouldn't even be in Ravenclaw! He never turns in his work, and he never studies for classes! I really dislike that house, you know. They never do any of the assigned work, and all they do is study useless things."

"And that's why you weren't a Ravenclaw, 'Mione." Ginny pulled a pillow up to her chest, and smiled warmly. "Anyways, back to Malfoy. What is it you actually see in him, again?"

"Gin!" Hermione fell on her back, utterly exasperated. She really didn't enjoy girl chats, and she heard enough of it with Lavender Brown and the Patil twins being her dorm mates. Suddenly the two girls fell into giggles, unable to say much through the laughter.

Knock. Knock.

"Hermione, Gin, Mum says to come down for lunch." The door flung open, and Ron walked in, leaning slightly against the door.

""H-how long have you been standing there?" Hermione squeaked out, cheeks suddenly blazing.

"Just got here. Why?" Shit. Ron had caught interest in what she had not under any circumstances wanted him to know. His eyes narrowed in on Hermione, and the hair on her neck stuck straight out.

"Just girl talk, Ron. Really, don't be a prat." Ginny passed Ron, and shot Hermione a smirk. Merlin, she loved that girl.

 **HPHPHPHP**

"I daren't stay long. I just had to see you." Hermione all but whispered as she passed through the door of the Room of Requirement. Her hair was more frazzled, and wild than usual, eyes bright as she worried her lip.

Draco stood up from the couch he inhabited, and locked eyes with her. "Hermione."

He had never felt his heart squeeze as hard in his entire life at it did at that moment. Suddenly he wondered what hugging her would feel like. He had to actually stop himself from doing just that, and put a look on indifference on. He just hoped that she couldn't read his emotions through his eyes.

"Draco." Hermione smiled at the floor, and moved towards the couch and fireplace. She sat on the cushion, and pushed off her boots with a happy sigh. She wasn't wearing her robes, but he really hadn't expected her to be wearing them. Instead, she wore soft pants, and a sweater that clung just in the right places. He was appreciative.

He sat back down, crossing his legs. "What's the rush for, _Granger?_ "

"Oh bugger off." She shook her head. "I have prefect duties in less than an hour, and I still have to change into my robes. We just got back to the castle."

"How's Weasel's father?" He asked, no concern what so ever in his voice.

Hermione just rolled her eyes at him, and shifted to get more comfortable. "He is fine, thank Merlin. Did you have a decent weekend?"

"Blaise was rather annoying all weekend, pestering me constantly." Draco said thoughtfully. "And you canceled revisions on homework. I did not enjoy that."

"Of course not." She mumbled. "Draco? Are you good friends with Blaise?"

"One could say. I've known him since we were small. I honestly can't remember if we ever didn't know each other."

Hermione looked up to him finally. Her eyes were always breathtaking, with the perfect amount of golden flakes littering her irises. "That's sweet. I never had any friends like that growing up. I don't have any friends back home, actually. When I found out I was a witch mum and dad thought it best to stay distant with muggle children."

"Is that so?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes. My parents felt like I would be ostracized otherwise. You see, my whole life strange things happened around me. Pens and books would suddenly go flying when I got upset. And once at school the pudding of a kid who bullied me exploded at lunch."

"That's perfectly normal. It happens to adults every so often too. Strong emotions make magic more powerful you see."

"Anyways, even in primary school I didn't have many friends. I actually hated Hogwarts for the first few years because of you."

"I'm sorry?" He asked, uncertain what to say.

"Oh. No. Draco I didn't mean for you to apologize. Look at me going off my rocker. I guess I should be going soon. Sorry for pulling you away from your friends today." Hermione stood up and turned quickly, and somehow Draco knew she was close to crying.

"Do you ever think we should just stop doing this?" Draco whispered, but he knew she heard because she stopped, and her whole body tensed up.

Hermione turned back around, and as Draco had thought, unshed tears pushed against her eyes. "No. I never have. Not until you said it. Draco… Do you want to stop?"

He wanted to just flat out tell her how much this helped him, but of course that wouldn't be exactly right either. "I… Hermione. What do you think?"

By the time she answered, Draco was sure she had decided that she didn't want to see him anymore. "I think it would be easier if you would tell the truth for once in your life."

The silence between them felt killer. Draco wished he could murder just the silence without having to answer her. He really didn't want to get all sappy and mopey with her. "No. I like studying with you."

"I… I told Ginny that we're friends."

Draco bit his lip. "The Weaslette knows? That's not a big deal as long as I don't get hexed."

"She won't I promise."

She swallowed hard, and stepped towards him, hesitance behind her eyes. Draco leaned forward, unsure of his intentions, but she seemed to be wanting the same as him. It felt like time had slowed then, as Hermione and Draco locked each other gazes and thought as one, about kissing and holding each other. Hermione moved to close the distance, and Draco moved to respond, but just before their lips met, both pulled back, cheeks stained red.

Hermione was looking over his shoulder, and he could see how bewildered she was. "I'll see you later Draco. I have to go change."

Then, Hermione rushed out of the room without waiting for him to respond. Draco just stood in the middle of the room, stunned with his thoughts.

He stepped back and fell onto the couch. "Blood Hell!"

 **HPHPHPHP**

" _Weasley cannot save a thing,_

 _He cannot block a single ring,_

 _That's why Slytherins all sing:_

 _Weasley is our King._

 _Weasley was born in a bin_

 _He always lets the Quaffle in_

 _Weasley will make sure we win_

 _Weasley is our King._

 _Weasley is our King,_

 _Weasley is our King,_

 _He always lets the Quaffle in_

 _Weasley is our King."_

The Slytherin house cheered loudly as Ron missed a goal shot by the Slytherin chaser. The current score was 30-20 Slytherin. Even from far away in her seat, Hermione could see Ron's face burning, whether from anger or embarrassment, she couldn't tell. It was much too loud for her tastes, and it didn't help that her house was grumbling angrily around her as the Slytherins chorused the song on loop.

Hermione really wasn't that big of a fan, but she came to support Harry, Ron and Ginny. Well, she guessed that now she supported Malfoy too. What a change since the last Quidditch game. Life had changed a lot since the last school year. It couldn't be a bad thing, either.

A roar erupted from the Slytherin house again, along with a loader chorus of the song, a few Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff students joining in. She shook her head, and glared at the green covered stand. This would be another long game. That just gave her more time to read, Hermione mused.

She pulled out a book, and stuck her face into it. If she was going to be here for support, she could at least entertain herself at the same time. Besides, it wasn't like anyone would notice her from way up there.

The game ended in a sweep of yelling and happy cheers from the Gryffindor stands. Hermione passed by all the celebrators and moved to the Quidditch locker rooms, waiting for her friends to come out. When she got there, Harry and the Weasley twins were speaking with Draco. Hermione slowed just so she could hear what was said.

Draco pointed his nose in the air. "We wanted to write another couple of verses. But we couldn't find rhymes for fat and ugly — we wanted to sing about his mother, see…we couldn't fit in useless loser either — for his father, you know… But you like the Weasleys, don't you, Potter?

"Spend holidays there and everything, don't you? Can't see how you stand the stink, but I suppose when you've been dragged up by Muggles, even the Weasley's hovel smells okay… Or perhaps, you can remember what your mother's house stank like, Potter, and Weasley's pigsty reminds you of it —"

That was it. Draco was attacked by Harry, punching and flinging himself with absolute anger. Draco yelped when Harry got in a particular good punch. The fight was stopped soon by a swirl of pink, and before Hermione could even process everything Harry and the Twins were kicked off the team, with a lifetime ban from Quidditch. Hermione couldn't get a word in to Harry before they were pulled to the castle for detention.

Hermione met Draco's guilty gaze. "Prat. Disgusting, wanker! Git!"

Hermione's face flushed but Draco just looked at her sadly. His voice was quiet "Sorry Hermione. I didn't mean for them to get banned. Umbridge told me to start a fight…"

She scrunched her face and shook her head. "That doesn't excuse it, Draco."

"I know." He nodded. Hermione could see another apology on his lips, and she knew how hard it was for him to do so.

Hermione put her hand up. "Don't. I dislike what you did but I think you did a good job playing today."

She was still upset with the blond, but her comment seemed to lighten his mood and Draco walked away from her and over to a group of Slytherin players. Her stomach flipped at the sudden brightness in his cool grey eyes. She tried her best to look angry as she turned away and walked off. All Hermione could do was shake her head at her own behavior as she went off to find Ginny and Ron, no doubt in the common room already partying. It almost make Hermione want to cringe _. Almost_.

 **HPHPHPHP**

"Are you taking his side against me?" Ginny's red hair floated around her menacingly.

Hermione opened her mouth, gaping. "Of course not! Ginny don't be like that. All I said was that he didn't _mean_ to get them kicked off!"

"Why would I bloody care? It could lose us the cup!" Ginny put her hands on her hips, which Hermione took as a sign that she would be too stubborn to convince otherwise.

Hermione huffed, "The cup is more important to you then your friend's happiness? Or what about the bloody war that will come eventually? How on earth is a stupid cup more important than your friends?"

"That's not fair, Hermione. You know it isn't too!" Ginny swept her hair back. "Of course I care about my _friends._ I just don't care about greasy wankers that will eventually turn against you and go running to Mummy and Daddy when they tell him to."

"Agree to disagree then. I think it was wrong but he didn't mean for that outcome." Hermione sighed, 'Gin. I hate fighting with you, and I don't know what to do. He didn't mean it. Please just drop it? I don't want to be torn between friends. I don't think I could chose if you made me."

"I don't see how that matters at all. Hermione. I won't hex his bollocks off, I promise." Ginny pulled her into a hug. "I can't promise about Ron, though. That song was rather mean. Even _Luna_ said so!"

"I know. I just need you to support me. I just have to know that you won't go out of your way to hurt him. I know you can't see it, but I promise you he isn't as much as a prat!"

Ginny glanced around, and then nodded defectively. "Fine, but only because you're my friend and I love you."

"I love you too, Gin." Hermione shook her head again and sighed. "I have prefect duties in ten minutes. I'm on duty near the astronomy tower so I won't be back until a while after curfew. Tell Ron to go to his station if you see him goofing around."

"Will do." Ginny gave her a fake salute. "Just remember to watch your back. I don't care what you say, I don't trust that Slytherin lot."

Hermione laughed. "You're such a dork sometimes!"

"Am not!"

Hermione dodged a sloppily aimed hex as she slipped out of the doorway, Ginny's bell-like laughter following her.

* * *

 **Well, Hope you all liked. Please R &R and Stay Golden!**


	5. Chapter 5

**HHL here. I hope you forgive this short chapter. I hope you guys review this chapter. I have a few good plans but I want to hear your opinions so that I can do what you would like to see. to my U.S.A. readers, Happy Fourth!**

 **Booklover19a -Thank you for your encouragement. Since you were the only review, I guess this chapter is for you. (forgive the length.)**

 **Without further ado**

* * *

Faith without Honor

Ch. 5

It was the beginning of January. Students had filled the halls of Hogwarts again, and holidays were over for the next few months. Hermione, as most nights, had patrol duty. She sat at her current station, just at the dungeon entrance.

It had always been boring when she had night duty down here. The area had no kids trying to sneak out ever, and the Slytherin played by the rules at this time of night. This left Hermione leaning forward and staring off into space. Her rounds were more fun when Draco had the same rounds.

Her mind slipped to the blond. She wasn't really upset with him. He had to continue acting like himself around Harry and Ron lest the Slytherin house become suspicious. Hermione didn't know why, but she felt that it would be bad if his parents learned about them being friends.

She sighed a long sigh, and shook her head. She couldn't allow some student to slip by her gaze while she had been daydreaming. It wouldn't look good. She was a prefect. Hermione sat up straight and renewed her watchfulness on the abandoned dungeon entrance.

"You were always the quiet one." Draco's deepened voice glided over the dungeon air.

Hermione jumped slightly at the voice and turned, catching him leaning against the wall. His arms were crossed. "What are you talking about Draco?"

"Ah, nothing _really._ " He checked his nails nonchalantly, but Hermione could see him peering at her every few moments. "I'm just surprised is all. After what happened at the pitch I'm surprised the brightest with of our age hasn't told the golden boy everything yet. Could it be you're too scared to tell him?"

"I'm not scared of Harry. Really, Draco. He's my best friend." Hermione was twirling her fingers in the hem of her cloak. "There just hasn't been reason."

"Perhaps you're just ashamed of me, then?" He pushed off of the wall and moved close to her. "That would be my guess. You don't want Potter and Weasley looking down on you. They'd think I used some curse on you, wouldn't they?"

"Draco." Hermione snipped. "Why do you always do this?"

"Do what?"

"Exasperate me!" She threw her arms in the air. "Maybe you're the reason I haven't told Harry and Ron. If they even tried to talk to you, you would all get into a fight."

"Hermione." Draco tapped her shoulder. "I am a gentleman I'll have you know. I don't throw hexes unless one is thrown at me first."

"Draco."

He smirked, hand tightening on her shoulder. He made his voice higher, as if mimicking her. "Hermione!"

She frowned, crossing her arms. The hallway was quiet, and only illuminated vaguely by the candles on each wall. It didn't allow for much light, and casted shadows along entire corridors.

"Why are you here, Draco?"

His hand slid away from her, "I wanted to see you. Do I need any more of a reason?"

"That's why I made the coins! What if someone saw us together? You're Slytherin friends would freak out. Next time use the coins."

"No, I won't use the coins." He crinkled his nose at her.

She tried to look angry with him, knowing by his expression that she failed. "Why not?"

He scoffed. "I'm sick of always doing what you say."

Hermione rolled her eyes, and motioned for him to follow her. "I have to watch the corridors around here. If you're done being a child I'll let you come with me."

"Fine, fine." Draco shoved his hands into his pocket, and nodded at her.

She ran a hand through her hair, and started her way down to the next corridor. There was a window there that had a rather large seat in it. It was one of her favorite amenities close to the dungeons. Nights like this always let the perfect amount of light in, too. It wasn't quite enough to read, but it made so the corridor didn't need many candles lit. Hermione found the spot, and patted the seat next to her.

"How were your holidays?" She pulled her knees up to her chest, and settled against the window with a happy sigh. "Were they enjoyable?"

Draco pressed his lips together, seemingly thinking over his next words. Hermione couldn't help but melt at the way the light seemed to meld with his irises. It made them brighter than usual. It made him look younger, she thought. Somehow, she had never really noticed the lines of stress around his, or the slightly sunken look to his cheeks. Almost as if he were sick. It made her wonder just how much he endured.

"Hermione, you're staring." He rubbed an eye, almost sleepily.

"Oh, sorry."

He shrugged. "Anyways, my holiday was fine. My mother was very happy to see me. Tell me about your holiday."

"I saw my parents!" Hermione perked up, her thoughts of Draco's health vanishing. "We went skiing in the mountains. It was nice to see my Mum and Dad. Then I went to see the Weasleys. Harry always stays there, you see. So, it was all very nice. Misses Weasley always tries to stuff Harry and me. She always says we're too skinny!"

"It sounds like an adventure." It was obvious that he was trying to keep the snarl off of her lips, not that it was the greatest job.

"Oh, it was. We even saw a few wild animals there. I'm sure Luna would have insisted that there were some made up magical creature out lurking in the woods."

"Uh huh."

Hermione went wide eyed. "Oh, I'm sorry Draco. I should stop talking about muggle things. You said you just stayed at the manner the entire time?"

"I went to Blaise's for a few days, but the dar- I mean my father wanted me home for most of it." His gaze went downcast, and she knew she needed to change the ambience.

Hermione sighed. "Draco, do you want to go to the Room?"

"As you wish."

Draco's hand felt warm against hers. Hermione realized that she was cold for the first time that evening. She hadn't worn her cloak, only jeans and a muggle sweater. If she cared more, she would have cursed herself, but she did not. Draco was close, and she could smell the musty cologne he always wore.

He guided her towards the stairs, and Hermione felt her heart leap with impatience. No matter how she ended up annoyed at him, the feeling of his presence trumped it. The hallways passed by, and She found herself staring at the wall in what felt like moments.

"Would you like to make the room or shall I?"

"You can." Hermione took a few steps back, and watched as he crossed in front of the painting several times. A doorway appeared. It never looked different on the outside, but she had never seen the inside be the exact same. It always had a few differences.

Draco opened the door for her, and she stepped through. The room was cool. There was a soft looking green couch sitting in front of a crackling fire. The couch was large for the room. The room was rather small and cozy. The walls were the same as the hallways, and there was a skylight that showed the moon and stars. As she moved towards the fire, she could see a blanket laid on the couch, and feel the room temperature warming pleasantly.

"It looks cozy." She acknowledged as she sat down, and pulled the blanket over herself. Draco sat next to her, slowly tugging the blanket over himself.

His eyes didn't leave her face, and the small grin on his lips didn't vanish. It made a shock go through her spine, heart speeding up as she looking into the steel eyes.

"Hermione, I am going to be frank with you." Draco paused, and swallowed. There was a look of confliction on his face, before he leaned close to her. His lips parted, as if to say something, but then it closed.

"You can say whatever you want to." She prodded him.

Draco leaned farther forward and caught her lips in a frenzied kiss, hand pulling her closer at the nape of her neck. Hermione stiffed against his lips. The warmth felt odd, like something she had never experienced. It did not feel like kisses in books.

His kiss was soft, and rough and warm and strange. Hermione let herself relax into him, eyes fluttering shut. His scent made her head spin, or maybe it was just that he was being kissed. It wasn't unpleasant by any means. She jumped slightly when his tongue prodded against her lips, slipping between them as she gasped.

The kiss didn't last long after. Draco let her gentle push him away, both breathless and wide-eyed.

"D-Draco?" Hermione could feel the flush of her cheek, and knew she had to look terrified.

He just smirked smugly at her. "I usually avoid temptation, but I couldn't resist kiss you."

She buried her face into her shaking hands. Her heart would calm down, and felt like it could burst from her breast at any given moment. Hermione leaned back, the arm of the chair digging painfully into her back. She wanted to… Well, she wanted to cry and laugh and smile but more than anything she wanted to kiss him again.

"You probably hate me now, don't you?" His voice brought her back to him.

"Draco, be real. I've hated you since we met on the train." She broke into a grin, and lunged forward to kiss him again. This kiss was different. Totally different.

He pulled away much too soon for her taste. "Hermione."

"What?"

Draco pushed a stand of her hair behind her ear. "I've hated you since we met on the train too."

Hermione broke out into laughter, making Draco follow her lead and erupt with laughter. She took his hand, giving it a soft squeeze as she recovered from laughing.

She scooted to sit up completely, giving him a grin. "So that means you fancy me?"

"I believe that if you kiss someone it means such things." He told her. She could see the pink twinge on his light skin, and the dreamy haze clouding his vision as clear as day.

"I like you too." She said for good measure.

As she received in turn was a sloppy smile. His guard was completely gone.

 **HPHPHPHP**

 _Next time,_

 _"H-how long have you been standing there?"_ _Hermione asked. Her hands were shaking as she pulled away from Draco._

 _"_ _Long enough!" The voice made her flinch._

 _"_ _I'm so sorry, Harry! Don't hurt him, please." The sentence ended almost as a plea._

* * *

 **I hope this was a good chapter. Remember the poll if you want this story to update quicker.**

 **Please R &R and Stay Golden!**


End file.
